In order to carry out maintenance on the turbine blades in a gas turbine, the combustor, sequential liner, outer insulation, fuel distribution system (FDS), turbine vane carrier (TVC), turbine housing and exhaust gas housing all have to be removed, which is very time-consuming. It has been appreciated that this is not ideal and could be improved.